Sarah's Journal
by Kyndsie
Summary: What if Sarah had been keeping a journal since before the Adventure in the Labyrinth, and the Journal had been made for her on the orders of Jareth? May 31sth update: "chapter 12" is up. (sorry about multiple notifications. I've put the old sneak peek back up)
1. The Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labryinth, Jareth, Sarah, her dad, Karen, Toby, or any chickens that may or may not appear. They are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly. Boddran the tanner might be mine.**

**A/N:**_ I was going to have only a one paragraph intro, but then it grew, and became an official prologue._

* * *

Prologue

The journal was leather-bound, with unlined pages. Given its thickness, there should have been around a hundred of them, but somehow whenever she'd fan through them, it seemed as though they had multiplied. Still, the outside of the book was soft, and of an unusual color: blue, yes, but it shifted from palest sky-blue to deepest indigo, and without an apparent cause.

It had been a gift, from her mom's sometimes-boyfriend, on that last Christmas before Dad met Karen. Sarah used it as a diary for a time, and doodled some, as pre-teen girls were wont. Her entry on the day she met Karen was indicative of the fact that Sarah didn't realize what was coming. However, the entries from the time she first really understood it, until the night before her and Toby's Adventures Underground showed a surprising grasp of reality; this view of reality was, naturally, highly biased, selectively, and quite whiny.

Present in all of Sarah's pre-Adventure journal entries were a few characteristics: a longing for her mom; a homesickness for her dad (who was trying to cope with the joint emotional traumas of the leaving of the woman he thought he'd love forever AND with the pain of a soon-to-be-teenaged daughter); a sense of guilt that she loves her brother (once he arrived); and an underlying sense of hope and magic.

She didn't know that she was writing magic, except when she would ponder about fanciful creatures. She thought that the optimism and enthusiasm that she had for life was typical, normal.

Her post-Adventure journal entries kept that sense of magic, dropped the guilt over loving her brother, gradually lost her bitterness toward her own family, and, strangely enough, were addressed to Jareth, the Goblin King. But then, that was no different than the earlier entries.

* * *

"And you've gotten that inscription exactly?" Jareth strode across the work-shop, crossing its narrow span in fewer than three steps. He didn't doubt the tanner's skill, merely his ability to spell in a language other than… well… actually in any language.

"Your Majesty, please check it yourself, since it's that important. You know I don't read nor write." Boddran handed the supple leather to his sovereign, hoping that his meticulous attention to every flourish on the parchment provided as exemplar had paid off. Plus, Jareth had been hovering at regular intervals to check on the work.

Jareth released a long-held, deeply-caught breath.

_The words of Sarah Williams, beloved of Jareth, King of the Goblins, to Jareth, King of the Goblins_

"That is adequate." Boddran nodded his thanks, aware that he had received very high praise, indeed.

"Now, begin work on another, the same color and treatment. Here's what it will say." Jareth pulled a different piece of parchment from the air. He handed it to Boddran, making sure that it was right-side up, and allowing the leather-worker to put his own mark on the top, just in case.

"As before, I will be checking on the progress. Do let me know of any problems." The tone of Jareth's voice conveyed simultaneous messages: There had BETTER NOT be any problems, and If there are ANY problems, let me know the INSTANT you're aware of them, or else you will think longingly of the Bog and of Certain Death.

Boddran bowed, fully aware of the import of this task, even though he didn't understand it. Once His Majesty had left, Boddran smoothed out the parchment before placing it on his work board. He was not surprised to notice that his previous work had disappeared, along with the exemplar. Disappointed, as he had hoped to use it to learn a little bit of reading with it, but not overly so.

The parchment for this next task, pinned up, was thus:

_The words of Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, and beloved of Jareth, King of the Goblins, to Jareth, King of the Goblins_

Modest and self-effacing, the Goblin King never was, nor ever would be.

* * *

_A/N: I know little to nothing about leather-working, so anything that doesn't fit with how you handle leather is excused by the fact that this is Underground, and the craftsman uses magic. That's my story and I'm sticking to it._

Yes, this is going to have at least one more chapter. Yes, starting another multi-chapter fanfic is one way that I'm avoiding the other(s) I have going. (Actually, probably 5 or 6 more chapters. I've finished the 2nd one, and am debating how in depth to go.)

_Please review! Provide feedback! Help me tame the plot-bunnies!_


	2. Journal Entries First Two plus Weeks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus, Ambrosius, Toby, Karen, any of the chickens or goblins from the Labyrinth. Those are all (c) Henson, Froud, Lucas, Bowie, Connelly, etc. OCs are my own.**

**A/N:** _You may need to keep the following reference for the language of flowers handy throughout the remainder of this story. Remove the spaces and copy / paste. _ en. wikipedia wiki/ Language_of_flowers  
(edited, August 2012, for a bothersome typo)

* * *

_From Sarah's Journal. For ease of story-telling, please accept that the Adventure happened on Friday night, May 4__th__, year not important. While Sarah certainly did not always spell correctly in her own entries, standard American spelling is used here. Punctuation has been left as close to the original as possible. All relevant entries are given. Also omitted are pen tests, shopping lists, and rants about the weather. Draw your own conclusions when you see how much of Sarah's musings concern the Underground. _Also, word fragments inbetween two dashes/lines and in italics are crossed out by Sarah in her own journal. You know how teen girls can be.

Friday Night, May 4th

I suppose it's technically been Saturday morning for a while now, but whatever. The gang finally all left. Not sure how or why Dad and Karen didn't hear them. Ludo is the sweetest thing EVER, but he's not very light on his feet. And some of the creatures that came were the ones trying to stop me. Go figure. Maybe they just like to party. Fine with me. I know that Toby's safe. I wonder if he'll remember any of it. Technically, it didn't really last much _real_ time, but there's no telling.

But what if he wants revenge? No. He CAN'T! He has no power over me. None. Zero… Should I have said "us" instead? Rats. I _-wi- _wonder if there's anybody I could ask for advice.

Duh. I'll ask Hoggle. But not til morning.

Monday, May 7th

I've been trying to find a time to call Hoggle when Karen isn't going to poke in suddenly. Sheesh! ANYWAY, I finally did it when she asked me to watch Toby. So I brought him in here, and we both called Hoggle. I got to show off my baby brother to my friend, and let my brother meet my friend.

PLUS, Hoggle told me that he didn't think we had to worry about any revenge or anything. Just because nobody else had won the challenge before, he somehow didn't think that the Goblin King would bother himself about us.

Fine by me. I hope he leaves us alone.

Thursday, May 10th

Went shopping with my friends after school today, and found some great stuff for the summer, sandals and stuff. And I bought a trinket. A little flower, carved out of glass. At first, I thought it was spun glass, but it isn't. Who carves glass? Anyway, it's GORGEOUS. Exquisite, even. At first, I also thought there was a whiff of smell to it, but that's ridiculous. It was the smell of something else in the antique shop. I can't tell what color it's supposed to be. It either has white petals or red, and it doesn't seem to matter what colors it's near. I hope it's not too fragile. I'll put it on an upper shelf, just in case. Hope it doesn't catch dust.

_(A/N: It is believed but unconfirmed that this is the 3-inch daisy now on display in Their Majesties' wing of the Goblin Kingdom National Museum.)_

Was actually glad that we had a pop quiz in history today, and laps to run in gym. Kept my mind off that dream last night. At least it was THAT SAME DREAM, instead of a nightmare about the Cleaners or the Bog or something. UGH! That would be AWFUL! To have to smell that again. Yuck!

Any ruler that would let such a mess stick around DESERVES to be thrown in it himself. A couple of times.

Wednesday, May 16th

I've been trying something since I got back: being less grumpy at Karen. I figured this would be a good test of my skills as an actress, but I'm not ready to try being smily and nicy-nice to her yet. Plus, maybe if I'm better to her, she'll be less icky to me. After all, she was actually nice to me at the beginning, not just fake, try-to-make-me-like-her nice. She's acting a little weird about it right now, as though she's worried about it or something.

It isn't her fault that she's not my mom.

Besides, I KNOW that she's not all bad if my dad likes her, and if she helped to make Toby. Ick. I can't believe I just thought that, but it's true.

Maybe the way I treated her wasn't fair, either.

When I got to my room after school, Didymus was here, waiting for me. I hugged him, and made sure he was okay. He was concerned that I had exhausted myself cleaning up after everybody left AFTER all of my efforts in the Labyrinth. I told him that it was fine, that it wasn't actually that big of a mess, it was just that there were so MANY different kinds of creatures in the same place at the same time. He meant well. He was a little late to help clean or to help me recover, if that's what I needed, but it's the thought that counts. Maybe time happens differently there.

And wasn't there a mess after? I guess not. I mean, there wasn't one waiting for me when I woke up. This isn't a place that has _-magi- _servants to clean up after you, or lots of unexplainable stuff.

Saturday, May 19th

Okay, so I deliberately DIDN'T write anything yesterday (except for school stuff. I didn't even write any notes back to my friends, and Deirdre didn't understand but she's fine now. I just told her it was a thing I couldn't explain, she's big into unexplainable stuff), and was especially careful that the one "w" word didn't cross my lips at all yesterday. It was two weeks after, and a fortnight (LOVE that word! Why don't people use it anymore! I'm going to use it in my next story for Language Arts!) seems that it would be a… special… unit of time. HA! When I woke up this morning, and checked on Toby (enjoying his breakfast mess, as usual), and saw that everything was fine, and played with Merlin for a bit, I danced a little to myself. I guess my being less grumpy to Karen is paying off. When she asked what I was doing, I said, "Nothing, it's a Saturday morning," and she nodded and shrugged, and left me alone.

I called Ludo and Hoggle both tonight, Ludo first. It's good to talk to them in the mirror without having to have them in my room. It took a bit of doing to explain to them not to climb through, but I think they understand that it'll be easier for me if Karen comes in suddenly. I need to find a time to have all three (four, with Ambrosius) all the way over sometime soon. Maybe it'll be my birthday gift to myself. I wonder if I could make cupcakes without Karen freaking out.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! Give feedback! Stop the plot-bunnies! Let me know of typos or story problems or stuff that simply doesn't make sense._


	3. Journal Entries Next Week and a Half

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Labyrinth related. All that is (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. OCs are my own.**

**A/N: Do you still have the "Language of the Flowers" link around? Keep it handy throughout the next several installments.**

* * *

_When the Goblin King commissioned Boddran to make the journals for Sarah, he infused them with whispers of himself: his voice, his gaze, his scent, his magic._

Sunday, May 20th

Karen actually brought up the subject of my birthday to me. "Since you're going to be 'Sweet 16,' would you like to have a party or something? It's barely a month away, so we really should get planning. We should already have been planning!" She was about to go into full-tilt panic-planning mode, but I was able to stop her. I just want to have some of my friends all go bowling or something and then come back for cake. We can get pizza or something out. I did ask if I could make cupcakes for my friends for before school lets out. She looked stunned, and said yes after about a minute of just looking at me. This means that I can have a private party with the gang! I wonder if I could figure out how to have it out at the park… probably not. We'd definitely be noticed. Too bad.

Tuesday, May 22nd

Apparently there's going to be a dance at the end of school. I guess I just didn't notice the fliers up, or didn't remember them or something. Great. And some of my friends are already going – they already have dates. Ugh. The only boy that seems to notice me is creepy and mean. He's always trying to trip kids going down the hallway. Especially the kids with other problems. I have to talk to somebody about this. I don't know how to say no if he asks, and I think it would be fun to go to the dance with my friends, or even with one of the nice guys. Would Karen know? Dad would flip. I'd rather tell him thanks, but I'm not going, already have plans, but I'd really really like to go. I-

Holy cow! Dad just called me down. Apparently the nephew of one of the partner's big clients (or something) is going to be in town right during the dance, and they saw the flier, and the nephew wants to go. Kinda strange, I thought. And the partner remembered that Dad has a daughter at the school (weird, who remembers stuff about other peoples' kids? Except for baby-sitters, I mean), and he called Dad to see if I could go with the nephew. Dad hasn't met the client or the nephew, so we're all going out for ice cream in a couple of days. Dad and I have worked out a couple of signs to give each other.

Plus, Dad said he'd chaperone the dance. Wonder how Karen took _that_ news. Yeah, that might not have been nice of me to wonder, but they _do_ go out every weekend.

Thursday, May 24th

Oh, yeah, the dance is SO ON! It was just Dad and David and me at ice cream. He's funny and confident and 17 and has his own car and cute and 17 and (oops, said that already)… anyway. Not a creep. And Dad and I both were giving each other the a-ok signs pretty quickly. So I'm going to buy the tickets tomorrow, but David gave me the money for it. Sweet. PLUS, he asked about my dress color and my favorite flower, so I guess I'm going to get a corsage. I had to tell him that I didn't have my dress yet, and could I call him to let him know? (Really, otherwise, it would be me & Karen telling Dad, to tell the partner, to tell the client, to tell David… too many people! Kind of like what happened to Avonlea's blue hall!)

And then I talked to Hoggle tonight about maybe having the 3 of them over for my birthday. He was excited, and agreed that it would be better if Ambrosius didn't come. We think we can convince Didymus by expressing it in terms of honor. That the honor of my dog Merlin would be _completely_ offended if I were to bring in a different dog. Now we just have to figure out when. I'm baking on Saturday morning, so maybe if Dad and Karen go out Saturday night, Toby can join the party for a bit… And then I take the other cupcakes to school on Monday. Kind of childish I know, but I'll just bring them to lunch and no candles or singing. And I'll save one for David, because maybe I'll see him again early next week.

I hope so. His eyes are so… I don't know. There's something wonderful about them.

Friday, May 25th

David called me tonight! He called me. He called me. :) Maybe it's not his eyes. Maybe it's his voice. I mean, it's like he used to have an accent. Maybe that he started to grow up in England or Australia or somewhere, but moved away some time ago. Anyway, he _said_ he was calling just to make sure that he had my number written down correctly, but then we talked for almost 45 minutes before Karen sighed and finally said that I probably had homework to do. Which I do. Lots. I know that Karen didn't want to make me get off the phone, either, but, you know, homework. We're going dress shopping tomorrow afternoon, and Dad & Karen are going out Saturday night. It's supposed to run late, which is great for me and my friends!

Maybe I'll try to find something blue. I think David's eyes are blue. Or a greyish that change colors.

Saturday, May 26th

Ooof! I'm so tired! Baked this morning, and the cupcakes are fab. Karen and I went shopping with Deirdre & her mom and Tricia & her aunt (who has a great eye) and Kaitlyn & her college-age sister. We hit the jackpot! Dresses and shoes and we each got one new accessory. Mine was going to be a bracelet, but then I didn't know if David was going to get me a corsage, and if it was going to be a wrist or a pin one. I kind of hope it's a wrist one… I'd hate to find out that he's clumsy and have him poke me right before going to the dance! Anyway, so I got a new pair of earrings. They're dangly flowers, with a small rhinestone at the lobe, and the bloom is of a blue violet. I didn't even know that violets could be blue, but my dress has all shades of blue with gold. I almost called David when we got back, to tell him that I got my dress, but Karen – **KAREN**! – advised that I wait a few more days, so that he wouldn't think that I rushed out instantly to go dress shopping. I guess that makes sense.

Anyway, the party with Toby and the gang (sounds like a band name) was great. As requested, Didymus left Ambrosius at home, but I sent a cupcake back for him. And it didn't bother him that his noble steed wasn't included. I'm glad, because I'd hate to get on the wrong side of his code of chivalry!

Monday, May 28th

At lunch today, while enjoying the cupcakes, we all had to fill in the rest of the girls about our dresses, but they hadn't all heard about _-my da-_ David. At first, they were all wondering about it… Basically set up by my dad, how great could it be? They were glad that Dad and I met him and agree and approve, but the girls said that they'd like to meet him, too. I said sure, we'll be at the dance! But not everybody's going to the dance. Anyway, I'm going to suggest to Phil and Tom and Jerry and some of the other boys that Martine and Portland and Amy are fun and like to dance. We need to get all of us there.

Plus I KNOW that Jerry REALLY likes Martine, and she likes him. Maybe we can figure something out for next Friday night. Just a group thing.

Tuesday, May 29th

I arranged with Karen to keep me on a time limit when I called David tonight. I mean, I really liked talking to him before, but then I kept feeling awkward, and then there were awkward pauses, so… Anyway, when I called, I said hi, and I only have a couple of minutes, but I wanted to tell you that I got my dress. He said great, what color? I said that it has lots of different blues with a little gold. He said which blues, like dark as night blue or baby blue or where? I said some royal blue, some pale blue, some almost indigo, but mostly like a calm lake under a clear sky. I don't know why I described it that way. I mean, seriously, how do you describe a color over the phone?! And before we hung up, he asked if I wanted to do something this weekend! Karen could tell that I was really excited. Heck, a complete _stranger_ could have told that. I said that I'd have to check, but that I thought I was going out with my friends on Friday, and would like for him to come, too. Karen nodded, glad to see me exercising some common sense, I guess.

So he's joining us for bowling and pizza (yeah, I'm not going do that for my birthday. I think my birthday's going to be a girls-only afternoon thing instead. Bowling's better for a mixed group thing.) on Friday night! Whew! Now I won't have to describe him to the girls!

Huh. I wonder if this means that we're going out. Or almost?

* * *

_A/N: I'm not aware of any canonical reference as to Sarah's birthday, so, for the sake of Narrative Convenience, I choose June 23rd. Please let me know if there's anything in the movie on this!_

Cookies and/or Internets to the first correct guess about the partner's client's nephew... And a double bonus for identifying / explaining Avonlea's blue hall. :)

_Please review, comment, etc!_

_(Sept 6 - don't get excited, just found more typos, BUT a new chapter is actually in process!)_


	4. Eventful few days

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Labyrinth-based character, which are all (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. All OCs are mine.**

**A/N: ****_Flowers bloom according to Narrative Convenience, not seasons._**

* * *

_Because the words in Sarah's journals are addressed to Jareth, by token of the ensorcelled inscriptions, he received all of the messages in a book of his own. While he always valued this book highly, keeping it in a drawer, secured against all others, and enchanting the book to prevent its opening by anyone else, he naturally grew to treasure it more after Sarah's first visit to his lands._

Wednesday, May 30th

Got to tell the girls today that David would be joining us for bowling and pizza. They were excited. No, they were TOTALLY excited! In fact, the lunch monitor got halfway across the cafeteria to tell us off for noise (which would have meant detention because of repeat offenders) before I could calm them all down. I'm glad that it's already arranged to be a big group thing, because now there's more than half of us girls who have dates for the dance. At least bowling is going all as a group of friends, and the dates either have been part of our group the whole time, or float in and out without drama. Which is good. Drama in _our_ group can be very destructive.

And I called David back, to let him know for sure about bowling and pizza. He's going to meet us there, which is good, because that's safer, yada-yada-yada. This means that I might be able to be less nervous, because I'll be there with my friends, and _he'll_ be the odd one. That sounds horrible. I mean, I would feel totally on display, and extra nervous if I walked in _with_ him. Everybody will know that he's my date to the dance, and frankly I'm excited about that. Just I don't want to feel as though everybody's staring at me at the bowling alley. I know; I'm too self-conscious. But I want to make a good second (or 4th or 5th?) impression on him. Anyway, once again, I kept a time-limit. Well, sort of. It's harder to keep a clock on yourself! Gosh, I really like talking to him. He makes me laugh, sometimes without meaning to, I think. I hope I haven't hurt his feelings. I hope he doesn't think that I'm laughing _at_ him, like I'm mocking him or something… Maybe I should say something. I'd hate to be mean. But trying to explain it on the phone, without being able to see each other could be worse. Hope we'll have a couple of minutes on Friday. Otherwise, I'll have to try on the phone.

I hate it when I react without thinking and do something stupid like that.

Thursday, May 31st

Free-writing assignment today in Lit class. The teacher said it was as prep for the next round of standardized testing, but those usually have a PROMPT. I think she was just hoping to get us to start to maybe like writing. Anyway, I decided to describe Hoggle. I don't think he'd be flattered, but you never know. I changed his name, like they do on some of the TV shows, but everything else I described the way I remember him. We did peer-review, and I was partnered with Brian. He's on the basketball team, and he liked it. At first, he thought that I was trying to tell a story, but once I explained that it was just a description, he got into it, and laughed. Not like mocking, but as though he enjoyed it. It's nice not to have to worry about your laughing offending someone.

Friday, June 2nd

Bowling and pizza went really well. We bumped into Brian there, and asked him to join our group, which worked out well, because even with David, we still had more girls. It felt nice that Brian was a little ticked that David was there with me, but what, did he think that one peer-review session was anything more than it was? Anyway, so David… He walked through the door right at 7:30, which is when I told him to arrive. Punctual to the second. Interesting. Karen would LOVE that. It's probably a coincidence. Anyway, I was already there with the girls. We were putting our shoes on, and I looked up right as he walked in. I SWEAR, it was like a scene from a movie for a second, 'cuz our eyes met across the room, and I couldn't hear anything else. Then I blinked or something, and felt a smile stretch all across my face, and stood up to go meet him. Too bad I didn't already have my shoes tied. Tricia stopped me, so I wouldn't fall and make a fool of myself, so I waved David over. He seemed a little uncertain for a minute, so I told him where to go rent shoes, and get a ball. By the time I had my shoes tied, I was calmer, and met him at the balls.

Anyway, it was a good night, and I got a chance to drop a hint to Jerry about Martine, so I call it a win overall. David wanted to give me a ride home, but Deirdre's brother was already driving us. Plus, I think Brian might be interested in me. Or Amy. It's hard not to flirt at all when a guy notices you. But I think I did okay in not being bad. Besides, I've known Brian half of _forever_, and he never paid much attention before. I wonder what made him notice now?

Debating whether or not to call David tomorrow. I want to, but I think it'd be weird. Maybe he'll call me. I hope he does, but I don't know what to talk about. Maybe I can ask him more about his interests. And I keep forgetting to ask about his accent, and why he's here instead of wherever he lives (see – another question!), and whether he likes dogs or cats or… yup, there's lots of things I could ask.

Sunday, June 3rd

_early afternoon_

I didn't call David all day yesterday, when I really wanted to. But it wouldn't have been worth it, trying to explain it to Karen, or worse, TOBY. OR MY DAD. But then he called just a little bit ago! :) While we were talking, I realized that I never did ask on Friday him about if my laughing hurt his feelings or anything. So when he made a comment about how I mostly seemed happy about stuff, I agreed, and said that sometimes I laugh because I'm happy or having a good time, without it being that I'm laughing _at_ someone or something. He was quiet for a moment, and it was like he nodded. Which is weird, because how would I know that?! But he said, "I see," and admitted that he nearly didn't meet up with -_me-_ us for bowling because he thought that I might have been laughing at him. I apologized, and said I was glad that he came. And he said that he figured my laughing might have had something to do with it.

And then he asked me if I wanted to meet up for ice cream later today. Just the two of us. Well, yes, I wanted to, but I had to check with Karen. Not Dad, because he was dozing in front of whatever sport that was. Karen thought, and then asked for the phone. I swear, within 10 seconds, she was smiling, and agreeing to everything he said! In fact, he got her to say that he could pick me up. Huh. Maybe I'm not the only one who likes his voice. So anyway, he'll be here in like an hour, and I'm trying to keep from being too nervous. I mean, it's just ice cream, right?

_evening_

No, it isn't "just ice cream." :):):):):) XXXXXXXX

It was just warm enough for us to sit outside, and there was enough shade so it wasn't squinty-bright, and there were gardenias, and I didn't trip or spill and… he's just so adorable! He brushed my cheek with his hand, which looks strange when it's written down, but was really sweet. He has good hands. I still can't decide what color his eyes are, though.

But he likes dogs better than cats, although birds seem to like him even better. He's moved around a lot, early days in England, but since he travels with his dad or his uncle, depending on who's going where, they get private tutors for him. Apparently, he's already working on college, I mean UNIVERSITY courses, since he's been able to work at his own pace. But he feels a little as though he's been missing out, which is why he wanted to come to our dance in the first place.

So, when we reached the corner at the end of my street, he pulled over, and put the car in park, and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, I'm POSITIVE that I blushed, and didn't know what to do. "Sarah, is that okay?" I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded, and leaned a little closer to him. So he got the other cheek. And then, he did the sweetest thing. He kissed my hand, as though I were a really old-fashioned lady.

And when we got home, he came inside to meet Karen and Toby, and talk to Dad and Karen about if it would be okay if we were dating!

Karen let me call the girls before bed, so I could tell them, but I had to set a 4-minute timer for each.

Monday, June 4th

I'm quite pleased with myself. Yes, I admit it, and no, it isn't very nice, but whatever. At least one person in most of my classes today asked me about my _boyfriend_. The first time it happened, I didn't know what they meant. Turns out, they meant **_BRIAN_**. Apparently, he told it all over school how we've been spending all our joint classes (there's only one!) talking to each other, and how I couldn't keep my eyes off him at bowling, and I don't know what else! In my first couple of classes, I was stunned, but remembered how many kids from our school were there, so I said, "David's nice, and funny, and smart, and…" before they cut me off to tell me that I was crazy. So during my lunch, I got a pass and went to see my Lit teacher. Luckily, she was in her room, and I explained that Brian had totally gotten a wrong idea, and would she please not pair us for anything today? I guess I looked REALLY upset, because I was (and still am), because she started to apologize and offer to switch seats. I HAD to interrupt her, or she would have rearranged the room. I thanked her, and said that the seats were fine (we sit with two columns and three rows between, so I don't know WHAT he was on about), just different peer-review partners. She said that would be fine, and complimented me on coming to see her about it. Something about the blessings of the appearance of unexpected maturity. Ugh. If David were a student here, this wouldn't have happened. Of course, I don't know if we'd be dating if David were a student here, either. Probably one of the IT groups would have snagged him. Or condemned him.

At the end of lunch, Brian came up to me, and tried to act all couple-y. I stepped away from him, and asked him what did he think he was doing, that he was NOT my boyfriend, that I was not looking for one, and that I'd appreciate it if he'd stop being strange and stuff like that. Probably not the nicest things I'd ever said, but sometimes you have to be blunt. Yeah, his face fell, and he blubbered about how much fun we'd had at bowling, and how I always seemed to be smiling at him. I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes at him, and huffed. I told him that I was smiling because I was out with my friends and having fun, not because of anything related to him. He apologized, and SAID he'd start explaining. We'll see how effective THAT is. But I'm proud of myself for talking to my teacher, and confronting Brian, all without having to announce to the whole school about David. It's too new, and too special to be common knowledge yet. Besides, if I tried to claim that right now, Brian & co would claim that I'm making it up just to tease Brian.

* * *

_A/N: Remember that link about the Language of the Flowers, keep that handy for the next couple (few, several...) installments._

_Please_ _review, comment, etc!_


	5. Barely a week

**Disclaimer: OCs are mine. Standard mythical / cultural characters are public domain or belong to their respective cultures. All else is (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc.**

**Watch for A/N at end.**

* * *

_At first, Jareth checked his book daily, as Sarah seemed to write almost daily, then her habit of keeping a diary dwindled. Fortunately, for us as well as for him, her habit resumed before the adventure, and maintained at a fairly steady rate. Jareth found the greatest amusement at the descriptions of her classmates, and which of them most closely resembled the fungi then studied in biology, and also by her occasional test of every writing utensil in her possession. Least amusing were her rants about the weather. He decided early on to avoid interference, which was wise, as the Four Winds take casual meddling quite personally._

Tuesday, June 5th

David called last night, almost too late for me to talk. Good thing I had told Karen some of what happened in school, or she might not have let me. I'm glad that I've been trying to get along with her. She's been really great. Maybe I'll write her a letter to tell her; I could never tell her in person!

Anyway, so David had some question about whether or not we'd want to carpool with any of my friends to the dance. Kind of a lame excuse, don't you think? But I was glad that he called, so I could tell him. Actually, he had to prod me a little. He could tell something was wrong, but that I didn't want to tell. Hmm. I haven't known him for very long, but he seems to know me well. Better than I know him. He probably listens better, so I should try to ask more questions, I think, so I can know him better. Anyway, he was upset with Brian & co, and talked about coming into my school so I could introduce him around. (cute) I said thanks, but please don't, at least not yet. I need to give Brian a chance to fix it. Well today, my first couple of classes had people asking about "Wait, who did you say was your boyfriend again?" so I could tell them about David again, and later classes just looked confused. Nobody else asked about Brian, so maybe he did straighten it out.

I called Hoggle, because it had been awhile. He tried to scold me for waiting too long! I let him rant, and then asked about things there. He said fine, and gave me his sprayed fairy count (68 today!) before saying that I should be careful, because the Goblin King didn't seem to be around as much the last few days or so, but that it was hard to tell, with him being an owl sometimes, and poofing in and out as he pleased. Nothing seemed to be going wrong in the kingdom, he said, and maybe it was just that the King was visiting different areas. I promised to be careful.

I tried not to let Hoggle see that he had worried me, but I checked on Toby before brushing my teeth. I decided not to call Didymus or Ludo because they're more completely optimistic about the King.

Friday, June 8th

Things are starting to get crazy at school. The dance is one week from Saturday, and I'm glad I already have my tickets. Apparently, they're going to sell out in advance for the first time in like 6 years! I'm also glad that I already have a date. But it's weird, the boys keep talking to me. I mean the boys that have barely ever acknowledged my existence. What is it? A girl gets a boyfriend, and THEN she stops being invisible? Totally weird. So I asked Kaitlyn and her older sister about it when I we were having a girls' evening there. Her sister said totally, that's the way it works. And that it sometimes helps in picking out the good guys because they can be the ones to notice you first. But that I had to watch out, because sometimes the total creeps look for girls the others don't really notice, because they think they're more vulnerable. Great. So I asked how to tell the difference. She said, time, and patience, and listening to your friends and to your own gut & intuition. Oh, and your parents. Seriously? Yes, seriously, she said. Parents are generally good a sniffing out the crazies. So if they don't like someone, I need to pay attention. Not that it's a guarantee, but that it's hard for creeps to fool parents. And younger siblings. And pets. But that even if a guy passes all of those tests, for me to still trust myself, and if I'm not comfortable with a guy, then I should be extra careful. All the girls were glad to get that advice, and there's really nothing I can do about suddenly being noticed at school, except not to flirt. At all.

I called David when I got home, because it was my turn. Yeah, suddenly we have a calling schedule. My friends think that it's sooo cute. Whatever. It's practical. And, yeah, it's cute, too. But I won't admit it to them. Anyway, when Toby heard that I was calling David, he got over to the phone, and kept saying "'alk, 'alk, 'alk!" So I held the phone for Toby to say hi to David. It was rather cute. I didn't think that one-year-olds bonded with strangers so quickly. Anyway, I told him that it was good that we got tickets when we did, and that the dance would probably be a little bit crowded. He didn't seem to mind too much.

Saturday, June 9th

David and I met up at the park mid-morning. I brought Toby. I'm still not sure how that ended up, either. While we played with Toby, we swapped embarrassing stories. He told me how he doesn't like to tell his last name (James) because there's always a joke about him having all first names. Oh, please. If that were all I had to be teased about! He looked as though it did actually upset him, so I didn't laugh, and didn't tease. Much. I did say that it sounds like a perfectly good last name to me. He asked about mine. And that was hard, because it's embarrassing and it hurts, still. I told him about in 3rd grade, and the field trip, and having to wait for 3 hours for Daddy to come when _-Mom-_ nobody else could, and how everybody else looked, and how my teacher waited with me. He sighed, and gave me a hug. It was a good hug. It wasn't even awkward. I mean, it was just a hug that was a hug, nothing else. I showed him where I used to play characters, by the bridge and he laughed a little, in a good way. For a second, I thought about telling him, but didn't. Couldn't. As we walked back, he handed me something: A ring, on a chain. He said that this was for me to wear, if I wanted, to help keep the boys from bothering me. Sweet. Old-fashioned, but sweet. I thanked him, and kissed him on the cheek, and let him put it on me. It was weird, but as the chain went over my head, for a second I thought I saw… naw. It's just a trick of the light because I left my eyes open and because I was back at the bridge. He walked us all the way back, then walked back to wherever he had parked his car. Weird, because I don't remember seeing it parked there. Oh, well, I'm sure it was there. Where else would it have been?

I looked at the ring more closely when I got home, pulled it off and turned up the lights. It's a pretty design, two flowers intertwined along the band, with some kind of crest on the top or front or whatever. Seems kind of strange for a guy to have it, but it's probably from England. I checked the encyclopedia, and it looks like an orchid and a Forget-me-not.

Monday, June 11th

Today was calmer. Maybe it's the ring, maybe it's that Brian has been doing what he should, maybe it's that people are _finally_ getting back to their own business, or that they finally believe me. Whatever, I'm thrilled! Now I can make sure that Martine and Portland and Amy are set for the dance.

I called Ludo, just to say hi, because I hadn't talked to him since my mini-birthday. It's good to have a friend that doesn't ask complicated questions. Then I called Didymus. He noticed the ring right away, but didn't ask, and I didn't mention it. I wonder if I should have? He could have told me about the crest, I think, at least what the different parts of it symbolize, even if he didn't recognize the family. I can't imagine that he _would_ have been able to identify the family, because David's from England!

Wednesday, June 13th

It looks as though nobody really wants to car-pool for Saturday. I admit that I'm kind of glad. But we're all going to meet up at the local coffee shop before caravanning, so that'll be good.

I called Hoggle. I've had this nagging feeling that there's something going on, or that I've missed something important. He reassured me as best as he could, but he was still uneasy. I asked him why, and he said he just can't put his finger on it, but that the King seems too relaxed for having been beaten. I asked why that's a problem, and he said that it doesn't seem right for the King not to have gotten mad, or punished him _(A/N for clarity: punished Hoggle)_ even now, waiting for him to stop expecting it. But no, the King still seemed to be around less, but the goblins are behaving better.

I had to promise to keep an extra careful watch, but I'm not worried. I must have been a little worried, because I started fidgeting with David's ring. I should have known better. Hoggle noticed right away, and started to ask about it. Just then, I hear Karen calling, so I quickly told him good-bye and headed downstairs.

* * *

_A/N: Do you still have the Language of the Flowers link handy? Yes, I'm terrible. Not finishing the week, and getting to the dance! And no, I haven't written it yet, so it's not too late for suggestions... has Brian really gotten a clue, or is he just biding his time? What is Jareth plotting? Is David really just a strange coincidence? And how does Kaitlyn's sister have all that good advice?_

_Seriously, please review, and provide feedback!_


	6. An Aroma, A Letter, Not Yet Dancing

**DISCLAIMER - If it's from the Labyrinth, I don't own it; all characters, settings, ideas, etc, that fit that description are (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. The goblin with the sparkly bath towel hat belongs to or is hawthorne-cat on deviantart. OCs are mine.  
**  
en. wikipedia wiki/ Language_of_flowers

A/N: Thanks for the patience! See that link for the language of the flowers? Yeah, still keep it handy for Sarah. It does not necessarily apply to anybody or anything else. Just remove the spaces. And stay tuned for a second A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_In preparing for important days in his beloved's life, Jareth had truly been spending less time visible to his subjects in the Goblin Kingdom. Part of this time he spent in solitary rambles throughout lesser-known areas, ensuring that the Magics were stable, and unlikely to cause interference at an inconvenient moment. A portion of the time he used in his vast library, reading through manuscripts, tomes, and scrolls in a search for gift-related inspiration. For the rest of the time, Jareth simply made it a point to avoid his head gardener, just to create the impression that he __**might**__ be plotting mischief._

Thursday, June 14th

I admit that I was still worried about Hoggle, so I called Didymus this evening. I had already told Karen that I needed to concentrate for awhile, on a project that was coming up, but not due yet, and asked if they could please leave me alone for awhile. It took me most of this afternoon to figure out how to ask without telling any lies. Both Dad and Karen get upset with lying, and I do, too, but there's NO STINKING WAY I could tell them what's going on. So "project" was a key word, and "coming up, but not due yet" meant that they weren't going to ask about it immediately. I hope. PLUS, I actually do have an up-coming project that I've started on a bit, and that I worked on after talking to Didymus.

Didymus agreed that the Goblin King seems in a very good mood these days, but doesn't share Hoggle's concerns. Well, he wouldn't, though. However, since Hoggle is a "Brother-in-arms" or something, Didymus agreed to stay extra alert for anything unexpected, or for any punishments headed toward Hoggle. "Because you ask it of me, my lady!" He's very sweet.

And now for today… at lunch, Brian tried to join us. Too bad the only spot open was next to Amy. She's a good sport, and I can't tell if she _LIKES HIM_ likes him, or just regular know-him-a-long-time likes him. He barely made eye contact with me once, and that was by accident, I think. Anyway, after school was over, Amy cornered me at my locker, and was excited, and was about to launch into a string of questions (5 at once is her usual, but 8 is the record), when she sniffed suddenly, and asked why my locker smelled of peaches.

**_PEACHES?!_** I was flabbergasted, and sniffed. And she was right. I said I didn't know, and opened the locker, and there was a note.

No, a NOTE.

On heavy, expensive, IMPRESSIVE paper, with my name in exquisite callie-graphy (_A/N: she meant calligraphy, but Sarah's favorite baby-sitter was named Callie, and she used to do ornate writing, so Sarah always spelled it after her, except in school_), and a wax seal on the back.

I blinked. Fortunately, so did Amy, which gave me a moment to smile & nod, and put it in my backpack. Oh, I almost forgot to take it home, thanks, it's for something else, and I really would have hated to forget it, now what about your questions, Amy?

I knew that once I could get her talking, I'd be okay, but she nearly didn't start.

What a close call! Her questions were all about Brian, and did I like him even though I was dating David, and stuff like that. Looks as though Brian's moving on, which is good. He BETTER behave with my friend, though, or I'll get Didymus to teach me how to use a sword!

Ugh, I've got a weird headache tonight, just a strange day…

_A/N: following is the NOTE from Sarah's locker, which caused a scent of Peaches to permeate the immediate vicinity. Sarah did not discuss this NOTE with any of her friends either Above or Underground. It is included here by special request and permission of Their Majesties. I include it here for edification._

To the Champion of the Labyrinth, the Unwinder of Enigmas, the Emerald-eyed Muse of Puzzles

From His Majesty Jareth, the King of the Goblins, the Lord of the Labyrinth, Prince of Dwarves, etc.

Dearest Sarah,

I understand that you have been causing more ripples in my Realm, in your worry for the welfare of your very loyal friends, especially that Dwarf whom you call Hoggle. Really, precious thing, if I were to exact retribution on that trio, it would have been immediately upon their return from your celebration; rest assured, I intend no harm to them because of their actions on your behalf. Any new mischief risks its own consequences.

This letter is to caution you against strange men of recent acquaintance, and to urge you to be hesitant in accepting any gifts from them, as you have no way to know their significance.

Further, as you approach your Sixteenth Birthday, which I am aware is an important one in Above, I will be giving you one wish. No strings attached, no family members at stake, a genuine gift. When you are ready to use it, you'll know the Right Words to say. Be certain that I will always be listening for you, Princess.

Thine,

Jareth

(_The signature itself, being quite ornate, isn't reproducible, but is still completely legible. Below it are listed all of his official, courtly titles, but spelled in a different alphabet. This Author is not prepared to attempt a translation, nor even an outright reproduction. Such things are best not shown carelessly_)

Friday, June 15th

On the way to school today, I caught a goblin. She wasn't following me, or going ahead. She was just lurking. Or doing a bad job of playing hide and seek. Unless she thought that _I_ was the one not hiding well. So I smiled at her and said hi. She waved back, then frowned, as though unsure of something, then disappeared. She had a sprig of Hawthorne in her unusual cap, so if I see her again, I'll recognize her. Her cap was made out of a bath towel. A sparkly bath towel. She didn't take anything from my purse or backpack, and nothing was missing from my room when I got home, or my locker when I was at school, so who knows?!

But in my locker was a mayflower. And a moonflower. I was very glad that they're not highly aromatic, at least not compared to a high school hallway, so my friends didn't notice.

School was kinda crazy, with the dance tomorrow. An announcement came during homeroom, that anybody with extra tickets was encouraged to sell them back, as there was a waiting list. During lunch, the girls made sure that the boys didn't sit with us, as we had to talk hair & make-up and stuff. And make a pact about when / whether to let anybody go off alone as a couple (we're against that in general, but make exceptions for special occasions), depending on how the chaperones are. I reminded them that Dad's one of the chaperones, so better not even try, please, because then he'd ask me about it. So the pact is that nobody has to be alone for a restroom stop, or anything, and if a couple wants to sit out a few dances, that's fine, as long as they stay visible.

And if different couples leave at different times, there's not going to be one last couple left from our group. If nothing else, I'll make sure to have Dad keep an eye out for my friends. Which I know he will anyway.

Tonight, the girls are coming over, with their dresses and stuff, and we're doing a run-through / "dress"-rehearsal, since it won't make sense for us to get ready together tomorrow. Karen's going to get pictures for the girls to share with their parents. Plus we're going to get a group shot with Toby. Just because he is very adorable.

And maybe we'll call our dates once we're ready, and set two-minute timers for each other. Or we'll call each other's dates. Just to make sure that _they're_ going to be ready for tomorrow. Yup, that sounds good.

* * *

_A/N: Did you think that we were actually going to get to the Dance Itself in this chapter? Don't worry, I did to. But if you've been keeping track of dates, etc, it has to come in the next one!_

Comments, feedback, reviews, etc, help me to write faster & more.


	7. Let's Dance!

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, scene, idea, setting, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. OCs are mine.  
Gravity follows its own laws and ownership. Still got that link for the meaning of flowers? You can find it in previous chapters.**

**Stay tuned after the chapter for A/N.**

* * *

_While the tanner worked on the journals for Sarah, Jareth conducted a great deal of correspondence with the High Court, reviewing the laws and traditions for a Royal Fae to interact with a mortal, having the intention of marriage. Despite his attempts at subtlety, the experts he consulted gained a complete grasp of the situation, even without the circulating rumors of the Goblin King's infatuation with a mere child. There was sufficient concern that the One of Farsight sent a delegate to speak directly with Jareth. The delegate returned, able to ease the minds of the Ones; the Goblin King had no intention of snatching a child, but had already let part of his heart slip away. All agreed that the situation required further monitoring, but no decisive action. Yet._

Friday, June 15th

~_evening_~

The girls all came over for a group primping session, and it was soooo much fun! We tried all sorts of different hair & make-up stuff, and borrowed each other's jewelry. Martine has quite the eye for what really goes together. AND got a group picture with Karen, with Dad, with Toby, with Merlin, and with an owl. Hmm… I'm not quite sure how that one came about. Maybe when we opened the window, and it was just there, minding its business, and looking a little bit cuddly, Amy thought it would be fun? I know enough about owls to know that they're not the tamest of creatures, so I was wary, until he cocked his head, and looked at me, and gave a small hoot and… I'm still not certain about it. Anyway, we let him in the room, and had Dad take the picture, and we agreed that the owl would be our mascot. Come to think of it, I think that Dad thought the owl was one of my stuffed animals. And. Oh. Oh, no. An OWL?! But seriously, _he_ wouldn't come to observe and eavesdrop on a group of 15 year-olds getting ready for a school dance. It wouldn't make any sense!

Deirdre tried braiding everyone's hair in all sorts of ways, and then Kaitlyn did pins and curls, and Tricia tried up-do's, and THEN came the make-up, courtesy of Portland. Yeah… by the time we were done, we had giggled til we couldn't breathe, or even barely sit up, much less stand. Good thing we only had shoes for a couple of pictures!

The last group pic we did was all of us with cold cream on our faces (to take off the makeup), and those of us who were going to do curls had our hair in sponge curlers, and wearing our casual weekend clothes. THAT'S a good picture!

Oh! And we did everyone's fingernails. We THOUGHT about doing really fun color stuff, but decided to each match our own dress, but not be too strange about it. Mine are nearly clear, but with some blue glitter.

AND! We talked to Karen about whether or not we should call the boys. Ultimately, we decided not to, as not everyone was going as official dates. We DID call Kaitlyn's college-age sister, and had fun trying to tell her stuff. She probably couldn't actually understand much of what we said, because we were kind of loud.

And we reviewed our plan for NOT going off, and our signals if we wanted some kind of alone time, AND our ALL-GIRL ALERT and our need help in the ladies' room signs. Oh, and I reminded them that Dad's a chaperone, so nothing really strange, please. They agreed, again.

* * *

Saturday, June 16th

Yeah, I'm ready early… the downside of doing a dress rehearsal is that I'm ready, and David's not due here for another 20 minutes. We're already going to arrive at the dance on the early side, nearly the minute that it starts, so I hope he doesn't actually get here much sooner. OH! Something that none of us realized, but… since Dad's chaperoning the dance, he had to be there before it started, so… he couldn't corner David, and give him one of those "terrify my daughter's date" kind of talks! Score! Think I'll call the girls, see who else is ready.

Shoes – check  
Dress – all ends in, zipper, etc  
New earrings! – check  
Necklace – no necklace – WAIT! I nearly forgot David's ring. Phew! That was close. Going to the last all-school dance, and forgetting the boy's ring. NOT-A-GOOD-IDEA.  
Purse – aspirin, band-aids, breath mints & spray, lipstick, emergency numbers, safety pins, tissues, powder compact. Yup, got it all!

**Excerpt from the Yearbook, the section about the various school dances.**

_Yearbook Staffer Bekah attended the End of Year Dance, and made many interesting observations:_

_For the first time in 8 years (not 5 or 6 as some school rumors have held), the End of Year Dance was SOLD OUT. Thanks to those who turned in extra tickets, as that did allow a few more to attend. BUT learn your lesson NEXT YEAR, and purchase those tickets early!_

_By far the most fun couple to watch was… (drumroll, please)_

_Sarah Williams and David James (not a local student)._

_Every time I turned around, they were talking or laughing (especially when dancing) just the two of them, or with various friends – and even with your friendly neighborhood yearbook reporter!_

_This is especially interesting to note because Mr. Robert Williams, Sarah's Dad, was one of our able chaperones. Somehow, kids whose parents chaperone seem to have less fun than all the rest of us, but I'm glad to say that was not the case here._

_Clumsy moments (other than my own): 18 different instances of punch spillage, with the most notable caused by the nicest person there, Erin, the school paper's editor for next year. Poor Erin tripped on the table leg, and got punch on herself, two chaperones, and that old wall of wrestling mats._

_CAN-YOU-BELIEVE-IT?! Spotted at the dance:  
Several of last year's grads, one or two of next year's freshmen, some students from that other high school, and a walking wrinkled something, wearing a sparkly bath towel as a hat._

_Now's the time to fess up, people: who smuggled in a costumed younger sibling?_

Saturday night

Tired. OOOOHHHHH so tired, and my feet HURT, but I really really want to get this written out so I don't forget it. David arrived, right on time. Natch. With a wrist corsage that was a blue violet, a blue rose, and an amaranth. It doesn't sound as though it would look good (okay, I was going to have to look up the flowers, but Karen told me), but it's beautiful. Karen told me about hanging it, so that it would dry, and be a memento. Karen took lots of pictures of the two of us, and reminded David what time I had to be home. Then she pulled me aside, and gave me emergency cash and coins for a pay phone, saying that a woman always needs to be prepared to take care of herself. I must have looked confused and worried, and she apologized for leaving it til that moment, but she couldn't let me go without knowing that I'd be fine. THIS even with Dad at the dance?! Oh, well. She truly sounded as though it was more of a tradition than about being worried, so I hugged her, and we left.

David got the car door for me, and… as he helped me in, he whispered in my ear that I looked beautiful, like an angel or a princess, "because that's what you are." I shot him a look, and he reminded me that we had talked about the meaning of names, so we got a small laugh. Traffic was fine, and there was a small line to get in, but nothing compared to later!

We checked in with Dad right away. When he hugged me, he whispered to ask if Karen had given me the emergency envelope. Yes, Dad. I gave him a good hug in return, and David shook his hand in a very adult way, as though they were equals or something. Ahhh the benefit of an older boy.

On our way to find my friends, Evee tried to trip me. Weird. I mean, we've never been good friends, but this whole year has been weird. Maybe she blames me because Deirdre used to be her best friend, but now hangs out with the rest of us? But Evee was getting seriously mean, not just sticking up for your own friends, but trying to insult everyone else. ANYWAY, I would probably have fallen flat on my face, except David caught me. Except it was more like the world slowed, and he helped me jump and he lifted me and moved me around Evee or something. When we were passed her, he looked me straight in the eyes (I LOVE his eyes, it's as though they change colors), and asked if I was okay. I nearly couldn't answer because of how he was just LOOKING at me! But yeah, I'm fine. He didn't look quite convinced.

We reached the spot where we were going to meet up with everyone, but we arrived first. So I introduced him to other people around us and he asked Blair, who's in a couple of classes with me, but SUPER busy with all the clubs and committees, if she thought I was okay, because we nearly fell walking across. She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow, and we agreed to stop into the ladies' room, David under solemn promise to STAY PUT and wait for my friends.

Blair told me that she saw the attempted trip, and was TOTALLY impressed with how David caught me and kept me from falling. I know, right?! Anyway, she said that she was looking forward to seeing us dance, because if he can move like THAT when we're just walking…

Yeah, expectations were pretty high, and not disappointed. We danced so much! Our group switched partners some, and I never danced with Brian, and we had lots of fun staying together.

Thing is, I might have made a mistake. I might have used that "w" word. The girls were taking a break together, just down the hall, and talking, and saying how much fun it was and everything, and we all agreed and stuff, and I jumped in about "…that it never had to end for us." And I think I actually used the whole phrase.

Except nobody uninvited, or unexpected, or not really wanted showed up, and the dance OBVIOUSLY ended, as I'm home. But that was a close one. Maybe I don't have one yet because it isn't my birthday yet. I hope.

And… when we left, all of us left together. Somehow, we all parked in different areas, which was fine. When David went to open the car door, we both paused, and he kissed me a little. I mean, he kissed me, and it was sweet and nice, and not icky and not creepy, so I think I kissed him back. I wanted to, but I don't really have a lot of practice. I'm so glad that that happened then, instead of once we were back at my house; I KNOW that Karen was watching and listening. David kissed my hand at the front door, and told me to have sweet dreams. I know what I want to dream about! And I think I know what I want to have as my wish, if I somehow haven't already used it.

* * *

_A/N: See! We finally got to the dance! (I was determined to give it to you, so I didn't proof-read it as carefully as I'd like, so PLEASE help me with typos) And seriously, always ALWAYS make sure you have emergency cash and phone numbers._

_So - what wish does Sarah want to make, assuming that she hasn't already somehow wasted it?_

_And thanks to Newbie83, for allowing me to put her in the story. I promise that we like Newbie83 in this chapter! Go glomp / send PMs to thank!_

_You know the drill - please review / comment, and HELP ME FIND TYPOS!_


	8. Post Dance Blues

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a scene, character, setting, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc, and NOT MINE. OCs are probably mine.  
Glittery washcloth hat goblin belongs to hawthorne-cat on deviantart.**

**A/N at the end.** _Remember the link for the meaning of flowers? Here it is again. Just because. en. wikipedia wiki/ Language_of_flowers (copy/paste into the address bar and remove the spaces)_

* * *

_Aware of the fact of the occurrence of the End of School dance, and knowing that Sarah's friends knew that it was happening, Jareth made it a point of being not visibly around the Castle Beyond the Goblin City from Friday the 15__th__ through Monday the 18__th__. Just because he enjoyed letting Hoggle worry._

Sunday, June 17th

I'm sooooo glad that I listened to Karen, and got the shorter heels instead of the really tall ones (that looked great!). My feet aren't really sore today. I mean, a little bit, yeah, but not like Martine's. This afternoon, the girls all gathered at my park, and I was the only one not hobbling at all. Martine could barely walk, and all the others were in between.

PLUS – School's done! Friday was the last day, with the dance on Saturday. I heard parents grumble about how, if stuff goes wrong at the dance, what kind of consequences can there be, but nothing bad happened that I saw. Whatever. They'll probably have to figure it out at some point.

And this evening, David's coming over to hang out with me with my family. I told him that it's casual. I'm going to do NO MAKEUP, and my hair in a ponytail or a messy braid, a bum around (but clean and no holes) t-shirt, and probably jeans. We're going to play board games, I guess. I hope it's good.

One thing. David told me yesterday that he's going to have to leave. And soon. At least he got to stay long enough for the dance.

Monday, June 18th

David stayed later than I thought he would, later than I thought that Dad & Karen would let him. And I suspect that Dad (and Karen) had that TALK with David when I took Toby upstairs to get him ready for bed. I mean, they all tried to look as though they weren't uncomfortable when I came back downstairs. Karen also tried to look apologetic, as she could hear Toby being a little fussy. She even tried to say sorry, but I really didn't mind. Toby just wanted to cuddle a bit more, and I ended up singing a little to him.

Well, humming, because I didn't use the words. I couldn't really remember the words, but it's the soothing melody from the music box dancer Mom gave me.

Anyway, we played Parcheesi, and lots of card games. David suggested Risk and Monopoly, but Karen vetoed, as Dad's HIGHLY competitive and those games last ALL LIGHT LONG. And then, I walked David out, and we chatted for a minute (or five) on the front porch.

And we walked a little so that we weren't in direct line of any of the windows, and we kissed. Ahhhhhhh… it was a longer kiss, and this time I _know_ that I kissed him back.

But he's leaving. And who knows when / if he'll be back again. Don't borrow trouble, Sarah, Karen always says. What was I thinking?! That I like David. I really really like him, so much more than I thought I could like any boy.

So I've spent today moping. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm kind of glad that I've had to clean my room today, because it meant that I could avoid my family, and stay alone, and try to think this through. He has to leave right after my birthday, because it's time for him to go back home again. So… I have maybe a week.

I'm not even 16 yet; like I could really have fallen for real?! Could I have? I'd kind of like to ask someone about it, but then I'd have to explain, and I don't want to explain, because then whoever I'd asked would KNOW. And if… if… then someone would know how much it hurt.

But maybe it would be worth it, if I could get some good advice. Guess it's time to see how Karen and I are really doing. I'll try tomorrow morning, after Dad's gone to work, and Toby's down for his nap.

Good thing it was Ludo that I talked to today; I could tell him that I was tired because of playing games with my family, and he accepted that answer.

Tuesday, June 19th

Karen and I went for a walk this morning, with Toby in the stroller. I almost didn't even bring it up, but somehow knew that I HAD TO. (sheesh – I feel as though I'm wallowing in drama. I'm looking forward to my girls-only birthday afternoon on Saturday.)

Anyway, the long and the short of it (such a crazy but useful phrase) is that it's a question of if I'm willing to take a risk and the responsibility for being hurt. Sure, I could try to protect myself, and there's no point in me being stupid, but sometimes you just have to take that jump. Even if you think you can't see the bottom.

I decided not to tell Karen that I've survived one blind jump already, because I don't think she'd understand.

At the park, Toby walked a little with me, and pointed and laughed at lots of things. Mostly things that were just there, like a tree and the water. But we both got a laugh when we spotted that same goblin with the glittery washcloth hat, peeking out at us around a bush. I was glad that Karen didn't seem to notice, because I still wouldn't like to try to explain that.

I'm glad that David and I had an ice-cream date this afternoon. It was fun, and sweet how he tried to hold my hand, even though I couldn't let him because I didn't want to drop my ice cream. Hope he saw that it was only that I was trying not to be messy as the reason that I didn't keep holding.

He probably did, since I held his hand when we left, and to his car.

When he picked me up, he had a flower waiting for me in his car, a forget-me-not. I recognized it from before. So when we got back to my house to drop me off, I nodded at the flower, and said "never. I'll never forget you." He blushed a little, and was still a little flustered when he came around to walk me up.

And kissed me at the bottom of the front steps. And he had his hands on my shoulders this time, instead of nowhere. Not that his hands were ever NOWHERE, but I don't know where they were before because they weren't near me.

I SERIOUSLY have to remember to lock this diary EVERY SINGLE DAY; Karen would actually understand, but she probably wouldn't be able to resist telling Dad. And Dad would probably flip out.

* * *

A/N: Please, help me find typos, and speculate wildly about what's going to happen next!


	9. Some Drama and a Creep

**Disclaimer: If it's a scene, character, setting, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and NOT MINE. OCs mine.**

* * *

_A/N – Flower link: wiki/Language_of_flowers _

_In addition to trying to cause Hoggle greater anxiety, Jareth returned to regular conversations with Sir Didymus, and attempted to converse with Ludo. While the Goblin King knew that all of this was necessary research, he found it amusing that the dwarf would find in it a reason to experience even greater worry._

Wednesday, June 20th

Birthday Party Plans

Afternoon at home (in yard for some, upstairs for some) with the girls. Girls only! (except maybe Toby & Merlin – hope Ambrosius doesn't slip in!)

Cake, popcorn, soda, limeade, water

girl talk, maybe mani/pedi if anybody wants to change what they had for the dance

hair & jewelry – ditto

maybe watch a movie downstairs?

Spent the morning talking over that list with Karen, and she's okay with it. Which is good, because that's mostly what the girls want to do anyway!

Went for a walk this afternoon with Martine and Kaitlyn, and we talked post-dance stuff… and they asked me how I was doing. No, REALLY how I'm doing. So I had to sigh and explain that David's leaving soon, and there's a lot of "I don't know" going around.

Naturally, that wasn't enough for them, so after I dodged around it some, I admitted that I don't know how I feel about him, that I do REALLY REALLY like him, but he's leaving! And maybe that shouldn't matter, but I'm only going to be 16 years old, and… yeah, stuff like that. They didn't have any advice to give that Karen didn't already say like 6 times, but they also wanted to encourage me to see if we can make it work, and wouldn't it be soooo sweet if he were my One True Love, my high school sweetheart.

I was a bit relieved when they left, because I could finally let myself roll my eyes a little. High School Sweetheart?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease. I've known him how long?! And he doesn't even go to our school.

But one question that they asked keeps bugging me: if he weren't leaving, what would I do. Keep seeing him and see where this went, and try to keep it going if we're a fit? Or say "fun, see ya"? I have to be honest, I want to keep seeing him. I think that we get along together well, and we laugh together, and I think he likes it when I tease him and we fake-argue. It's not really arguing, but trying to out-think each other. Banter? Maybe that's the word. I get the feeling that he's a little easy on me because I'm younger, which I hate… giving me a break because I'm younger is just weak… but that I've been surprising him, which I hope.

The doorbell rang this evening, as I was talking to Hoggle and Ludo in-mirror. That's a fun pair to talk to at once, but not just the height difference! Hoggle's always soooo worried and Ludo's always just calm and mostly happy. They were trying to tell me _something_ about the Goblin King, but didn't get very far because of the doorbell. They waited a moment, and I went closer to my door, and, yup, Karen knocked. I said "just a second" and my friends left. It's part of the deal we have, but I hate them having to leave.

It was a flower attached to a card, but the card was blank. It's edged in gold-colored ink, and the ribbon that's tied to the flower (a tulip) is also gold. But a blank card? Blank except for "Sarah" written on it. Hmmm… that's a little strange… doesn't seem like David. So Karen said I could call him. (I did wonder why she didn't talk to Dad about it first, unless she was just curious if I knew who'd send me an anonymous flower. Now she's trying not to be worried.) Now Dad's hovering as I'm about to go call David, so I handed him the flower and card.

~_Later_~

David asked why I would think he'd send something and not sign it? and was there anybody from school or the neighborhood or something that would do that? and have I had any secret admirers before? He asked so many questions, but didn't give me a chance to answer most of them, except for how I felt. I admitted that I was flattered at first, and even a little still, but more curious and trying not to be worried. The fact that I was flattered made him pause a little, so I had to remind him that he's given me flowers, and I like it, but that I probably do prefer knowing whoever gives me flowers. I wouldn't complain if someone famous who I didn't know personally gave me flowers, though, right?

Thing is, he didn't seem worried (like Dad) or nosy (like Karen) or curious (like me) or as though he wanted to eat them (like Toby). He was just very calm, and maybe a little amused. Dad wants me to try different stuff to show invisible ink, so we're going to experiment in a little bit. I hope it doesn't ruin the card.

~_Later_~

Holding the card over steam / heat showed a very squiqqly signature that looked a bit familiar… yeah… _THAT_ signature. When I saw it, Dad saw that I saw it, and asked why did I flinch. I said something about it being a signature that I think I've seen before (which is true), but could I take the card and check something? He wanted to say no, but I SWEAR that Karen gave a quick nod, so he said yes. So then I had to tell them that someone had put a note in my locker at school, and that that was part of the signature, and that it's just someone trying to be a little bit secretive. And that it's nothing, but that if it does turn out to be something, THEN I'll show them the note, if I still have it.

_A/N: The following is written and then not-quite-erased and then not-quite scratched out. This Author is reasonably sure about the recovered text. Ellipses are to indicate unrecoverable text._

Stupid stupid Goblin King. What is he up to?! Why can't he just be upfront about something FOR ONCE?! …locker at school… bug me at home… suspicious.

_A/N: The rest of the entry consists of scribbled-out an unreadable words, and what looks like an attempt to remove the page or pages._

Thursday, June 21st _morning_

I admit it – I stayed up late last night to call Hoggle back. He's the one who has always been suspicious of that rat, and now I agree. What is he thinking?! Sending me a flower and not signing the card, and making me AND MY FAMILY worried?!

The difficulty was that I had to admit to him that I didn't tell him about that first letter. He understood. I mean, he actually did, even though he hmphed all about it.

He's more worried than he wants to admit, especially to me. I know there's more than he's telling me, and what he's telling me isn't helping. That the rat hasn't been Underground as much as he has been since before my Adventure, my Grand Rescue.

So… how do I keep Toby and the rest of my family safe? AND MY FRIENDS?! I'm going to call David tonight… or maybe this afternoon.

~_later_~

I'm not sure why I thought that calling David would be a good idea; I couldn't tell him about it, and he _knew_ that there was a reason that I called. He MUST have, because then he got off the phone so fast, as though he didn't get why I had even bothered to call when I wasn't saying anything. Ugh. Why did I think it was a good idea to call him? Necessary? Not like I could ask him how to protect myself and my family from a shouldn't-be-real crazy-haired weirdo who BY THE WAY can do magic. I'm not going to mess with it anyway. I'll just suck it up for the next however many days… yeah, he hasn't even told me exactly WHEN he's leaving, so I guess he doesn't care.

And I found another flower on the porch today, a primrose, with that same gold ribbon and card and ink. I'm glad that my parents didn't see it. They'd have called the cops! Maybe I'll let them the next time. Except I'd have to give them the very first one, and have to try to explain, but there's no way to do that. That rat!

~_evening_~

Okay, so David called back a little bit ago, and apologized for "being weird" earlier and all that. Apparently he was expecting a call from his family and it was due any second then, and he couldn't manage to say so then. Because he didn't want to upset me. Which all makes sense. Or it probably would, if I had gotten enough sleep last night. *sigh*

That's it. I'm done. I'll figure it out in the morning. Good night!

* * *

_A/N: Drama and creep-alert! :) Please read and review._

_Sorry for the delay; I'm participating in a fic exchange (yay!) but it has left me with little creativity juice to spare. I had to squeeze out SOMETHING new in this story, though._


	10. Pre Birthday Jitters

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a setting, scene, character, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc, and NOT MINE. OCs are mine**.

* * *

_A/N: This Author believes that some readers may have noticed the apparent omission of the Memorial Day holiday from school. It did occur that year, never fear. The gathering of her school friends to eat cupcakes on Monday the 28__th__ didn't happen at school, as that would have been the day off._

Friday, June 22nd

~_early evening_~

I went to bed on the early side last night, and slept in some today. Trying to make up for the sleep I missed the night before. AND trying to figure out why That Royal Rat is sending me flowers in a creepy way. AND trying not to worry about exactly when David is leaving and WHY HASN'T HE TOLD ME WHEN?!

Anyway, Karen and I spent most of today getting ready to host the girls for my birthday tomorrow. It's somehow stretched from a girls' afternoon to including them in the family dinner that night. Fine by me! I called them to let them know, and so some of them will be able to stay, and some won't.

But then Karen asked what about David. What _ABOUT_ David? This was going to be a girls' day, and it was going to give me a chance to breathe a little and be thankful that I wasn't going to try not to cry about this boy saying good-bye to me (maybe) on my birthday. So I had to decide with about one second to think whether or not I wanted to invite him to the family dinner where he'd be the only outside boy. And how on earth I'd explain to Karen if I didn't. So I said sure and called him after I'd had a bit of time to calm down. Really, I shouldn't be taking it out on a normal human guy what some leather-wearing power-tripping being does.

I'm actually glad that I invited David, who said that he'd come if he could; something about since I had made it clear before that it was girls-only before and then family-only he might have something with his uncle. Oh yeah, his uncle. Funny how I haven't met his uncle. Wouldn't you think that an uncle would want to meet a nephew's girlfriend? (That's the first time I've really let myself describe us that way. It feels weird and good.)

~_later_~

David called back and said that he'd definitely be here, but he'd be late, like for dessert, as his uncle really was counting on them having dinner. I said that makes sense and this was a last-minute invitation, and wouldn't his uncle like to come, too? I had already checked with Karen about that possibility.

There was this _complete silence_, as though David was stunned. He almost stuttered when he said that he'd ask. Could it be that the ever unflappable boy is nervous about something? I admit to grinning quite a bit when I thought about it.

I mentioned to Dad that David is coming for dessert and his uncle might be, too. Dad was surprised, and said something about how the uncle doesn't like to socialize much, but is rather good at it. I hope I remembered to tell David that some of the girls would still be here. Hope the uncle doesn't think that it would just be a quiet family gathering. HA! As though my family with my friends would be quiet!

Anyway, I've used my special bath crystals tonight and scrunched up my hair once it was mostly dry, so I feel pampered and will look like the birthday girl tomorrow.

But I'm still worried. Not about the time with the girls, which will be fun. Or even about David joining the family for dessert. Not even about his uncle maybe joining us. Okay, a little about that. I mean, he's met my family (almost all of it), and I've only vaguely heard about his, and it turns out that Dad hasn't even met David's uncle. So yes, a bit about that.

I'm more worried about what _else_ might happen. Especially when I go to blow out the candles. I'll have to be very very VERY careful not to look directly at anybody and to not think of anything in particular. Hey, if that Mischief-Maker is willing to give me one free, great, but I also don't want to waste it. Seriously, though, why would he give me beautiful flowers in a creepy-not-quite-anonymous way? Getting my family worried. And he didn't send me any today, either.

I need to stop thinking about that, because it's making me upset again. I'll use some of the hand lotion that smells like the bath salts to help me feel pampered and relaxed again, and then I'll get some sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for all of the lovely reviews & encouragement! My goal for the New Year (in regards to fanfiction) is one update a month. I do have multiple stories going, so each will get its turn eventually. I don't have a formalized schedule for which one gets updated which month. And when the muse is really rocking, then multiple may get updated._

_As always, reviews help encourage me to write more and to write better!_


	11. Sneak Peek: Ch 11

**A/N: Originally posted on my dA. Stay tuned for A/N at the end. I have been working on a draft of the next installment of Sarah's Journal, Ch 11. It is rough, incomplete, and almost certainly has some GAPING plot holes. However, to encourage myself to keep writing at it, here I post three short excerpts.**

Do I REALLY need the disclaimer? *sigh* - DISCLAIMER: If it's anything remotely belonging to or directly inspired by the movie "Labyrinth," it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and NOT MINE. Any OCs are mine. Interpretation of centuries of lore, legends, mysteries, and partly remembered stories belongs to the world.

NOTE: Excerpts are out of context, and in the order that I chose them for sharing, not necessarily any other order.

- Meanwhile, Underground -  
_The invitation sent shock-waves of building intensity. The King's very own Chosen Lady had issued an invitation to her Chosen Lad and to his own uncle! Not just any invitation, but to a family gathering within the bounds of her family's home._

_Jareth's Presence, influence, role, and rule allowed his subjects to keep their true natures but brought into some kind of order, but that level of freedom meant a constant level of chaotic-seeming activity. Some only saw the mess. The rest marveled at the smooth running of it all below the surface._

_So, naturally, Hoggle was worried. Realizing that this was more than his dwarven brother-in-arm's standard pessimism, Sir Didymus lost a degree of his typical certainty, but none of his chivalry. Oddly enough, Ludo seemed more optimistic._

A/N: Now - you know what to do. Re-read "Sarah's Journal", ask questions, speculate wildly, help me find typos, provide encouragement, humor, distraction (and installments of your own stories). I ask for so little.


	12. Meanwhile Underground

_**Don't get excited - just a couple of small word fixes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, scene, idea, etc, from "Labyrinth," then it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and NOT MINE.**

**Stay tuned for A/N at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The invitation sent shock-waves of building intensity. The King's very own Chosen Lady had issued an invitation to her Chosen Lad and to the Lad's own uncle! Not just any invitation, but to a family gathering within the bounds of her family's home. An invitation given with her family's permission – Nay! with their encouragement – why, that was nearly a tacit consent to almost any question that the Lad could make of them as regards himself and Sarah.

Or, at least, it would be, had it occurred Underground.

The Council of Ones was only prepared because of the earlier research undertaken by the One of Farsight's delegation. The scurrying about of messengers, archivists, courtiers, and worriers, the Goblin King's friends, foes, allies, and families, as well as that of Sarah's own friends and unlikely allies, prevented anybody from getting any rest.

Especially not any goblins that happened to have remained within the bounds of the Castle, and so within easy reach of those ever-pointed goblin-kicking boots. Their only salvation was that Jareth did not spend the entire evening, night, dawn, morning, and noon in pacing and kicking. In fact, this upheaval seemed all the worse for the atypical appearance of calm of the preceding weeks.

A characteristic of the Goblin Kingdom that helped to maintain its standing as a powerful but not threatening dominion was the sense of chaos. All who knew of his existence – which was every creature with a level of Awareness greater than those unable to be Ludo's called rocks – understood that only the inherent and developed abilities of Jareth, the Goblin King, prevented the population of that portion of Underground from rending itself in all directions. Not akin to being torn limb from limb, but closer to the during and after-effects of extended spinning in circles, and then falling over.

Jareth's Presence, influence, role, and rule allowed his subjects to keep their true natures but brought it into some kind of order; that level of freedom meant a constant level of chaotic-seeming activity. Some only saw the mess. The rest marveled at the smooth running of it all below the surface.

So when the surface had seemed calm, many inhabitants of Underground, both within the Goblin Kingdom and without, had their curiosity piqued. Those in a situation able to observe some of the actions of the High Court knew that They might be positioned to handle whatever would come.

The Underground's system for handling postal traffic had the side-effect of measuring the mail. Since Sarah's Adventure, the mail had jumped from two inches a week to three; David's appearance roughly occurred at the time that it jumped to four. In the week leading up to Sarah's birthday, it had jumped again, now to eight inches. The members of the High Court, along with their aides, assistants, staff, and the Majordomo, knew of the great volume of correspondence that dealt with Jareth, the Goblin King; many of them knew or could guess what portion of that was in reference to Sarah, or with Jareth's marked attentions and intentions toward her. Gossip of this sort flowed almost automatically through populations.

So, naturally, Hoggle was worried. Realizing that this was more than his dwarven brother-in-arm's standard pessimism, Sir Didymus lost a degree of his typical certainty, but none of his chivalry. Oddly enough, Ludo seemed more optimistic. "Sawah happy," was a frequent phrase; from Ludo's perspective, all was well in that moment. If Sarah wasn't safe, then she wouldn't have been happy. If Sarah was happy, then she couldn't have been in danger. Happy Ludo, not to see the inherent flaw in logic.

Ludo talked to Sarah that night after she wrote in her Journal. His description to reassure his friends, "Sawah vewy happy. Sawah smile and dance," only worried them more. Hoggle tried to convince Didymus to help plan an infiltration of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, but the knight would not take part in such treasonous activity again. After all, they knew that the Lady Sarah was safe, so their best duty would be to watch over her.

* * *

_A/N: Okay... you know the drill. Lots of comments, reviews, editing / typo patrol, AND those who spot stuff from the sneak peak are liable to gifting (in the form of thanks, future sneak peaks, or appearance in a future Laybfic)._

_Wait... what's that? You expected this to be Sarah's birthday party? Or to learn more of David? Or... something? Write me a review and tell me about it. Rest assured, though, Sarah's birthday party is coming. Just not tonight._


	13. History and Explanation (Ch 12)

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, scene, idea, etc, from "Labyrinth," then it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and NOT MINE.**

**Stay tuned for A/N at the end of the chapter.**

***Big thanks to startraveller776 for beta!***

* * *

-A Brief History of Hospitality and Invitations Underground, and Explanation as to Why This is Important-

The custom of Hospitality developed Underground alongside with the realization of the importance of words. While it was always polite to ask others to be your guests for a meal or an event, you could not in equal politeness ask them to leave. In fact, unless they threatened imminent, grave danger to the members of your household, you could not remove them, nor have them removed.

An invitation into someone's home carried great weight, but that could be lessened; an invitation to join others in a meal had safer undertones. A casual mention of the mealtime shortly followed as the mode of asking. "The banquet begins at six, and we will set a place for you," would convey the necessary information without unnecessarily holding the host responsible for the potential guest's long-term room and board.

Public locations briefly came into fashion, as well. Eventually, a phrase grew out of the many languages Underground, with an accepted meaning of "temporary invitation, after which all of the guests will leave." This phrase came to be written as _ganvittemp_, or abbreviated GVT*. Because all beings, all creatures Underground used this phrase in the same way, with the same meaning, the strength of the temporary nature of that invitation grew, until it became impossible for a guest to stay beyond the event's ending. A guest reluctant to leave would find that arms and legs moved of their own volition, yet the hosts never lifted a finger to interfere.

As expected, there were groups that every so often would deliberately provoke this response, enjoying the sensation of undirected, uncontrolled movement. It was also occasionally helpful in returning an over-indulging guest to his or her own home.

Exempted from the requirement of using _GVT_ were the rulers themselves; tradition and law had so long allowed them to cast guests, courtiers, family members, strangers, enemies, and anybody else from their sights that it was unnecessary for them. In the interests of strengthening the abilities within the phrase, and in encouraging the peoples to use it, the rulers adopted it as well.

However, certain days and events required specific invitations; certain birthday celebrations, especially those held on the natal day and within the family lands and primary home, needed an invitation to depart. Thus the invitation always included both the arrival and the leaving, and acceptance perforce was for both.

Sarah, as the Chosen Lady of an Underground Ruler, was in a position to have her words carry weight and meaning as though used in Underground situations. Her invitation to David and to his uncle, had it occurred Underground, could have been understood as full acceptance by her family of a proposed alliance with the House and Family of David's grandfather, through the union of David and Sarah.

_*Compare to the usage of RSVP in English-speaking Aboveground cultures to request a reply to an invitation*_

* * *

_A/N: Okay... you know the drill. Lots of comments, reviews, editing / typo patrol, AND those who spot stuff from the sneak peak are liable to gifting (in the form of thanks, future sneak peaks, or appearance in a future Laybfic)._

_Wait... what's that? You expected this to be Sarah's birthday party? Or to learn more of David? Or... something? Write me a review and tell me about it. Rest assured, though, Sarah's birthday party is coming. Just not tonight._


End file.
